Letters…er…Emails From The One You Love
by bubblegum-kissez
Summary: Mero: It’s been quite a while since I’ve spoken to Izumi-kun…Maybe I should try sending him letters…NO it’s called E-MAILS! From…me…your adorable lil usagi girl! ) Izu: Maybe interested. Don’t get your hopes up. bonk [MerokoxIzumi]
1. Prologue

**Deh Crazy Author Speaks:** Just a little something I thought was quite sweet and fun . I've never wrote any FMWS Fanfic before, nor read any, and so I hope to do it some day…today! YAY! Hehe…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **:grabs Izu-kun plushie protectively, but when realize it belongs to Arina, sighs desperately and tosses it away, trying to find MY Izu…:

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Letters…er…E-mails From The One You Love: Prologue**  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
**

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

Stomping noises could be heard thundering loudly, as it faintly dispersed, and the figure went farther and father away…I woke up with a start.

I grumbled from under my soft covers, my nice, silky hair sticking out in all directions. Sitting up on my bed, looking over to Takuto's……and gaped.

HE WASN'T THERE! NO, he wasn't! No…I sighed sadly to myself, no no no no, he was off with Mitsuki somewhere, going on pleasant dates that only I have dreamed of in my dreams. I looked up and bit my lips, wondering if he was worth all the heartache pain I was having…when suddenly, I realized I didn't feel that heartache anymore!

WOAH what was happening to me! But but…I'm supposedly supposed to love Takuto! '_No you aren't, you know you love your wiggle-tums Izu-kun!_'

…

Okay. Now I triply hate that little inner voice that always talked to me. Who ARE you anyways? '_Inner voice. DUH!_' First sign of madness: talking to yourself. See? Even meor the INNER me insults me! I got out of bed sulkily, and decided that what I needed was a breath of fresh air.

ooooooooooooooo

Today, the sun was shinning beautifully, and a slight breezed ran past my hair. I flew up to a tall lamp post and sat down on it comfortably, closing my eyes as I did so.

And what, would you think I was thinking? Takuto, my sweetie-chumps of course…well, not really. Now my inner voice has completely roamed my mind with how mysterious, and great-looking Izumi-kun is.

Well just my luck! I was daydreaming about someone I'd probably never EVER see ever again! I sighed desolately to myself, suddenly wanting Izumi-kun to be right beside me, and…just to be in his arms.

When out of the blue, a idea struck me like lightning. I could e-mail him! YAY! I jumped around enthusiastically, when I realized where I was, and…fell down the lamp-post.

Falling…

Falling…

Falling…

OWW! Man that hurt! How come I didn't stop my self with my trusty wings? I have no idea. Ask my stupid inner self instead. '_I heard that. Offended._' I rolled my eyes exasperatedly, and tumbled back to my room…

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

"Your…goina WHAT?" asked a very surprised Takuto, then paused. "You mean letters." With that, he danced happily out the door way, singing Mituski's tune, except adding in a line I am NOT okay with. 'Howww great! It. Is-to-be…in LUUVE!" Completely off tune. Not a good sign.

I blinked once more, before shouting "LETTERS? WUH LETTER? It's e-mail…isn't it?"

No reply. Just my luck. Now Takuto has gone love-crazy, mistaking letters for e-mailing. Letters were used online on computers! What was he thinking!

So then I started. Using my adorable cutely notepapers with little bunnies on them…AWW SO KAWAII!

Ten minutes later, I calmed down over my obsessions with my notepaper, and began to fervently write.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
**Meh little ending words for ALL and by ALL I mean YOU AND YOU AND YOU! (ahem)**: This is just a prologue, by the way, so the actual letters start in the next chapter…hm…wonder what Izumi's response to this is, eh? And hopefully Meroko will get over and figure out that E-mail, is NOT the same as letters. :sigh:

Till tomorrow…adios!

:Is dressed like Meroko, takes off her top hat and waves to all! ) :

:bubblegum-kissez:


	2. In which things decide to get themselves...

**Deh Crazy Author Speaks:** Well. Here's the letter parts! Also, the

))words here((

mean that they are 'thinking' in between writing the letters. This only applies for Meroko right now, seeing that she's the one writing it and receiving it. Izumi's shall be later on :)

YAY! Now ON WITH DEH STORY!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **..:grabs Izu-kun plushie protectively, but when realize it belongs to Arina, sighs desperately and tosses it away, trying to find MY Izu…:..

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  


**Letters…er…E-mails From The One You Love: In which things decide to get themselves jealous**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**  
**

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

TO: Izu-kun 67 Shinigami Crt.jp  
FROM: Mero 12 Shinigami Sector 5 Crt.jp

Dear my dearest Izumi-kun,  
Heya! This is Meroko-chan! You know, your bunny girl? He he…

((Hm…should I act wooshy-mooshy to my wonderful letter to my Izu-kun? …Yes! I declare, yes! I shall! '_Don't be so triumphant yet. He might not even reply…_' Grr…THANKS A LOT INNER SELF! Hmph……))

I really, really really really really really miss you! Remember when we were still teammates back in out good ol' days? But…now I've got Takuto! Aint he just the most marvelous guy you have every met? So sweet!

((I grinned, hoping that the "jealousy" thing will work on him…Ha! I shall be happy once again! Muahahahaha! '_What a lousy girl…_' You again! Go back to your corner ..:Inner self goes back to corner sulking:.. ))

Also, Mitsuki has been extremely cheerful lately too! How are things with you and Jonathan? I just luuve him! He's so cute!

(( '_Riiiight…_' You again! Corner! Now! ))

Oooh I got to go! Date with my bumble-poo Taku-kun:)

Missing You With All My Adorable Bunny Ears,

Mero-chan

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

TO: Me-chan 12 Shinigami (at) /Sector 5/ Crt.jp  
FROM: Izumi (NO 'kun') (at) 67 Shinigami Crt.jp

Dear Me-chan,  
I'm fine…You seem like you're fine too. And I really don't get why you need to put a "dear" before the other person's name, and one of those "at" things and ".jp". This is a letter, not a e-mail. That's why there's a "mail-man". You're so naïve, Me-chan.

And about Ta-kun…he's not even a 'real' Shinigami, so why waste your time with him? I really don't get what you see in him. Has he _even collected one soul yet_?

Another thing that I must disagree with you, is that Jonathan, my annoying partner, is _no where near cute_. You have extremely bad taste Me-chan.

I disappointed! Your choice ...fgajdsfij... of clothes are so cute cute cute! I think Izumi lo.. IGNORE THAT! Jonathan has apparently sneaked on me from behind, and snatched my paper and pen away from me.

My Regards To That Ta-kun And Mitsuki,

Izumi.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
**Meh little ending words for ALL and by ALL I mean YOU AND YOU AND YOU! (ahem):** Well…chapter two is donee! YAY! Hehe…Hope ya all like this storiiee…and yes, I am too lazy to update all meh other ones.. - . – I shall try and find time, or maybe if meh FRIEND urges me more and more lol!

Till next time…adios!

:Is dressed like Meroko, grabs Izu-kun and huggs him, waving to all! ) :

:bubblegum-kissez:


End file.
